


New Family

by Stephoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Days, Castiel Has a Bad Day, Cat, Cats, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Cute Ending, Cute cat, Cutesy, Dean Has Allergies, Dean is Allergic to Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I don't know what else to tag this with, Kitten, Kittens, M/M, One Shot, Pets, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprises, everything is cute okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephoki/pseuds/Stephoki
Summary: Cas has a bad day. Dean has a surprise.





	New Family

Cas’s day just hadn’t gone as he’d had planned. After a considerably horrible morning filled with bad luck, Dean hadn’t answered his phone today. Not just the one time Cas called him that morning to ask him to bring a change of clothes to work after he’d gotten splashed by a car driving through a large puddle on his way into the office. He also didn’t answer when Cas realized he’d left his lunch at home on the counter. Or just when Cas wanted to talk to him on his way home to rant about his shitty day. 

So when he got home to find Dean’s car parked in the driveway, he felt more than a tad bit of annoyance well up inside him. His chest felt tight and he forced his key into the lock on the door, swinging it open to a surprised looking Dean. The man’s hair was everywhere, green eyes wide. 

“Shut the door!” Dean cried and Cas looked at him quizzically, head tilted to the side as he tried to take in the scene before him. Nothing seemed amiss but clearly there was something worrying Dean. When Cas didn’t move right away Dean lunged for the door himself, slamming it shut before slowly turning the lock. 

“Dean, what’s going on?” Cas asked, shrugging off his still slightly damp trenchcoat and hanging it by the door. There was a whiff of something fishy in the air and he crinkled his nose as he tried to locate the source of the smell. 

“Nothing’s going on...” 

“Something smells fishy.” 

“Cas, I just said it’s nothing,” Dean reiterated, running a hand through his already unruly hair. 

“No, Dean. I mean something literally-” Cas cut himself off as he found an open can of tuna on the floor and he bent to pick it up. “Why is there tuna on the floor?” 

“Oh that,” Dean laughed nervously when Cas turned to confront him. “You see I was...” he trailed off, clearly trying to think of the right words. But before he could something black streaked out from underneath the sofa, tearing across the floor. Cas stumbled back in surprise, heart racing. 

When it stopped, Cas could feel the rythym of his heart falter just slightly, slowing and the world around him focused on bright yellow eyes, black pointed ears, and a twitching tail. His face suddenly felt hot, mouth falling open as he knelt down in front of the little kitten, holding his hand out. It tentatively came out, whiskers brushing against Cas’s hand before it bumped it’s tiny head onto his palm. 

Cas fell back onto his butt and the kitten startled just for a second before turning to where Cas had begun to rub his thumb behind its ears and a rumble started in its ribcage, a soft thrum of a purr. He didn’t even notice when Dean knelt down beside him until there was a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dean... why is there...?” 

“Surprise?” Dean gave him a shy smile. “I’ve been looking for a while. I know how sad you were when you found out about Mittens.” 

Mittens had been the family cat that had gone to live with Gabe when Cas moved in with Dean. Dean being allergic and all. Sadly, a few months back Cas had gotten the call that Mittens had passed on and he’d been devastated. Throughout his childhood that cat had been nearly his only friend. He was always there for him when he needed it... then suddenly he wasn’t. He’d known better than to ask Dean for one here, but he’d always hoped. 

“But, Dean... won’t you get sick?” Cas looked up at him as the kitten pounced on Cas’s untied shoelace. The stilled hand had been forgotten and the tug on his foot reminded him that the kitten was still there. 

“I’ll just have to take my medicine. And if I forget, I can take a runny nose and itchy eyes for you,” Dean shrugged, meeting Cas’s gaze. Cas felt his chest swell up and his throat tighten slightly at the look the other was giving him. He couldn’t help himself as he threw his arms around the other. 

“Thank you, Dean. Thank you so much,” he whispered and he felt Dean’s lips brush his forehead. 

“Anything for you, Cas. Now go on. I think she wants your attention,” Dean pulled back and pointed to where the kitten had begun climbing over his leg, nails pricking his skin. But it was a good pain. It was worth it. Reaching out he lifted the tiny body up to his chest. She was lighter than he expected, soft fur between his fingers. And as soon as she was pressed against him she started purring again, batting a paw against his chin in amusement. 

“What are you going to name her, Cas?” Dean sat next to him now, petting the kitten under the chin. 

“Nova,” Cas said with certainty, not even pausing to think about it. 

“Why Nova?” Dean asked, curious as to why he was so sure about the name. 

“It means, ‘new’. She’s part of our new family together. You and me,” Cas closed his eyes, leaning into the arms that wrapped around him, and let the troubles of his day melt away. Dean was just happy to let Cas enjoy the moment, and not have to explain that he’d lost the kitten for the last few hours. After all, it had all worked out in the end.


End file.
